


the week ends the week begins

by ace8013



Series: little ants are marching [1]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, SAMMY AND BEN ARE BROTHERS, sammy lily hate heart emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace8013/pseuds/ace8013
Summary: “What was that about?” Ben asks at full volume once Sammy’s put his phone in his pocket.“Nothing,” Sammy mutters. “We’ve got to go.”“Dude, what’s up?” Ben prods.“Just my mom.”orsammy's senior night
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Emily Potter, Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens
Series: little ants are marching [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919404
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	the week ends the week begins

**Author's Note:**

> PART 2 OF BAND AU woooooooooo i love this au and it is very self indulgent enjoy!!!!!
> 
> this is set before part 1 of the series so you don't have to read part 1 to undertsand

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ eat my jello, Emily Potter!” 

Emily’s head whips around to look guiltily at Ben. “I wasn’t going to!”

“Oh, yes you-ow!” He shouts as Lily yanks on the straps of his overalls. “Sammy! Protect my jello!”

“That better?” Lily asks when she’s done tightening the straps.

“Yeah, thanks. I  _ swear to god  _ you two, if my jello’s gone there’s gonna be hell to pay!” Ben yells as he jogs back over to the area of the floor where he, Sammy, and Emily were eating lunch. “Where’s Sammy?” He asks Emily, plopping down next to her on the floor.

She points with a spoon to the area across the foyer, by the windows. “On the phone,” She mumbles after swallowing a mouthful of  _ Ben’s fucking jello.  _

“You’re a menace, Potter,” He grumbles, yanking the spoon out of her hands while she giggles.

“What was wrong with your bibbers?” She asks, abandoning the jello for her bag of chips.

“Straps came loose during our quick change last week, they were gapping in my shoulders.” 

“Ah. Nice of Lily to help.”

“Yeah! I like Lily, she seems really cool. Her and Sammy don’t get along though.” Ben frowns.

Emily scrunches her nose and licks her lips, as if trying to get any remaining jello. “Wonder why. Maybe it’s the guard/brass thing.” 

“Maybe. We’ve got like 5 minutes until we need to be outside, I’m gonna go tell Sammy.” He says, standing and giving the spoon back to Emily.

She pumps her fist, letting out a quiet noise of victory. 

“Hey,” Ben whispers as he approaches the window alcove where Sammy is pacing, phone up to his ear.

Sammy gives him a small wave, mouths “What’s up?”

“We’ve got like 5 minutes.”

Sammy widens his eyes, then nods. “Yeah, no, I’m sorry. Yeah,”

Ben gives him a confused look, and Sammy just points to his phone.

“Oh.” Ben whispers.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I know. Yeah. Sorry. Don’t worry. Bye.” Sammy says. Ben can only hear his half of the conversation, but Sammy sounds upset.

“What was that about?” Ben asks at full volume once Sammy’s put his phone in his pocket.

“Nothing,” Sammy mutters. “We’ve got to go.”

“Dude, what’s up?” Ben prods.

“Just my mom.”

“Oh,” Ben doesn’t know much about Sammy’s parents, but they don’t call Sammy at band often. Or rather, at all. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. They just uh- they can’t make it today.” Sammy says, not meeting Ben’s eyes as they walk over to where their uniform bags are.

Ben stops walking, and when Sammy looks back, he looks devastated.

“What. Ben, do- don’t look at me like that.” He tentatively reaches out to pat Ben’s shoulder gently when he sees Ben’s started to tear up a little.

“But- it’s your  _ senior night.  _ Sammy, they’re supposed to be here.” Ben says quietly.

“It’s fine, Ben. They’re busy today.” Sammy chides, picking up both of their uniform bags.

“But who's gonna go out for senior recognition with you?” Ben asks, taking his bag from Sammy.

Sammy shrugs. “No one, I'll go alone. Ben, it's okay. ”

“No it’s not!” Ben says, breaking into a jog to catch up with Sammy. “Sammy, you can’t go alone.”

“Yes, I can, and I will.”

“But-”

“Ben, please. I love you, but drop it.” Sammy says, firm. He walks away, and Ben lets him, circling back to find Emily.

-

“Doesn’t that just,  _ suck _ ?” Ben asked as he zipped up Emily’s uniform top.

“Yeah, I feel bad.” Emily frowns. “Turn around,”

Ben does and she starts zipping up his uniform. “I just- I wish I could do something to help.” He says forlornly.

“Yeah,” Emily brushes his hair out of the way at the bottom of his neck and closes the zipper. “You’re all good.”

“Hey, Emily, zip me?” Lily says, coming up to them and setting her equipment down next to their instruments.

“Yeah, sure!” Emily smiles.

As she’s pulling up the zipper on Lily’s guard uniform, Lily says, “So what’s going on with Stevens?”

“What?” Ben asks, startled.

“You were saying something about Sammy when I came over.”

Ben busies himself by fidgeting with his uniform in a feeble attempt to avoid the question. “Oh. Uh, I don’t know if I should-”

“I won’t tell if you won’t. Just curious.” Lily winks at him.

Ben sighs. “His parents can't make it for senior night,” he eventually says.

Lily snorts. “Figures. When we went to school in Tampa together his parents were always assholes about him doing band and stuff.”

“He doesn’t talk about them a lot.”

“Yeah, they’re assholes. His uh-” She clears her throat and looks away. “His friends from band were pretty much family, ya know?”

“Huh.” Ben says, a thoughtful look on his face. “I’ll be right back, I need to talk to Chet.”

“Chet?” Emily asks, face disgusted.

“Yeah,” Ben mumbles, already heading in the direction of the judges box.

“That was weird,” Lily said.

“He has an idea. He makes this one face, when he’s planning something, y’know?”

Lily nods. “Just hope he doesn’t piss Shotgun off.”

-

“Hey!”

“Hey, Ben.” Sammy frowns when he turns and sees Ben. “Why are you still in uniform? You guys were supposed to get changed before seniors.”

“Yep.” Ben says popping the p.

Sammy’s eyes narrowed. “What are you doing.”

“I’m going out with you for senior recognition.”

Sammy sighs. “Ben, I told you to drop it-”

“No! Dude, no. You’re my family, Sammy. You’re my brother.”

“Ben, you know I feel the same way, but I can’t ask you to do this.”

“That’s why I’m not giving you a choice!” Ben smiles as he waves Betty Arnold over from the food stands to where the seniors and their families are standing.

“Ben. Why is your mom coming over here.”

“She’s coming with us!”

“ _ Ben _ .”

Ben rolls his eyes at Sammy’s tone, the one he always gets when Ben’s being the best person ever. “I told her your parents couldn’t make it, and she wanted to come, so you wouldn’t be alone. She loves you, like you’re her son too.”

Sammy sighs again. “I know. I just- I can’t ask this from you guys!”

“You aren’t asking, dude. We’re offering.”

Sammy gives Ben a dirty look. “Ben you know I-” He makes a frustrated noise. “How’s this even gonna work? They don’t know- they won’t announce you guys, I didn’t write it down on my sheet.”

“Don’t worry. Chet owes me a favor.”

“Uh, we don’t have time to unpack that, but we are coming back to it. Hi Mrs. Arnold.” He smiles at Betty when she approaches.

“Betty, Sammy.”

He gives her a sheepish look. “Betty.”

“You know better than that.” She raises her eyebrows at him, then turns to face Ben. “You talked to Chet?”

“Yup! We’re all good!”

“Good.”

“You guys don’t have to do this,” Sammy says quietly.

“We want to, honey.”

“Yeah, _ Sammy,  _ we  _ want to. _ ” Ben gives him a sarcastic smile.

“Thank you,” He smiles and pulls Ben into a hug. “Love you, brother.

“I love you too.” Ben grins into Sammy’s uniform fabric.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so sorry for this. couldnt write the actual senior recognition part or it wouldve made jules cry when betaing
> 
> catch me on twt: @THINKFVST


End file.
